Oboro
}} Oboro (朧) is the current leader of the Tensho School and the strongest assassin with in the Naraku Faction. He is one of the major antagonist of the series, starting from Ikkoku Keisei Arc. Background Trained in the Tensho school and later succeeding the previous generation's head position. He once fought against Sakata Gintoki during in the Amanto War but wasn't able to kill him it was heavily implied that he was under Tokugawa Sada Sada orders to kill the remaining Joui Patriots he also has extensive knowledge about Yoshida Shouyou and Gintoki's past. It is later revealed also that it was in fact Oboro who cut off Takasugi´s left eye as he was trying to save his Sensei. Oboro was even the one that gave Nobume the order to assassinate Sasaki Isaburo together with his family for disobeying the Tendoshu, Personality He is a quite a serious person as he do not fall easy for others words and often stay calm both in conversations and in a fight. He is a cold hearted killer who is willing to cut down his men. He speaks with an allegory tone. He refers to Gintoki, Takasugi, and Katsura as the demons who howls at Heavens. Appearance He has a long scar on his face and seems to have dark circles around his eyes. Also his hair colour is similiar to light-gray colour. He disguises himself as a komusō. He wears a buddhist monk robe with the Yatagarasu pattern attached to his robe. He also wears a large praying bead necklace around his neck and he was seen wearing a straw basket on his head while fighting Gintoki in which had the capacity to fire of several poison needles from it. He later lost his left eye by Takasugi, after what he did to his left eye during Joui war In the Joui War, he wore an attire more akin to a ninja outfit. Strength & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Oboro seems to be remarkably strong as he is regarded as the strongest assassin in the Naraku and was seen outmatching Gintoki in a one on one fight has well blocking the kunais which Tsukuyo threw at Sada Sada with ease. His palm thrust was powerful enough to heavily injure Gintoki not just once but twice. Tokugawa Sada Sada also mentioned that he was no inferior to that lord of the master of the martial arts Hakkei. He have great relfexed as well as he manage to block both Hijikata"s front attack with Kondo"s from behind at the same time. '''Master Swordmanship: '''He wields a shakujō staff with a hidden blade inside, along with a Katana which he seems to be very skilled with. He was trained in the Tensho School, where he mastered the use of poison needles, acupuncture points and the Martial arts Hakkei. Relationships Friends & Allies *Tokugawa Sada Sada:He serves loyally to the former Shogun Tokugawa Sada Sada. Sada Sada believed a great deal in his skills and was surprised to see Gintoki being able to match up with him indicating that there was nobody that matched him except for Gintoki in the past. Acquaintance *Imai Nobume: Oboro refers Nobume by her old name '''Mukuro when she was still a part of the Naraku. Enemies *'Sakata Gintoki': They've fought each other in the Joui War but Oboro failed to kill him. They've met up again when Gintoki confronted Tokugawa Sada Sada, Oboro knows alot of Yoshida Shouyou and Gintoki's past. He refers Gintoki as a demon and he believes that Yoshida Shouyou students are the true enemies. *'Takasugi Shinsuke': During Joui war, he's responsible of taking Takasugi's left eye, and soon lost his as well, as a payback from Takasugi during Shogun Assasination arc. Story Courtesan of a Nation Arc When Tsukuyo throws a kunai at Sada Sada Oboro reflects it with his staff and confronts the groups. Under Tokugawa Sada Sada orders, Oboro would order his men,to assassinate the Bakufu higher officials who supported in promoting the young prince Hitotsubashi as the new Shogun over the current one Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige,when Rotten Maizou's body was thrown to the floor with his arm cut off, Gintoki boiled with rage tries to cut down Sada Sada as he laughed at Maizou. Oboro once again protectes Sada Sada deflecting Gintoki's attack. He revealed his face during his first clash with Gintoki after his straw basket was torn, Gintoki seemed shocked to see Oboro once again then Oboro would procede to reveal Gintoki's and Yoshida Shouyou's past in detail to Sada Sada. Gintoki engaged him again but gets pushed back easily by his palm thrust resulting a heavy injure. Oboro then impales him with several poison needles making him immobilized to move. Oboro then together with the Sada Sada leaves the room with Gintoki yelling after them. Oboro suggested that Tokugawa Sada Sada should retreat back to Tendoshu but figured out that if he had gone there he would be killed seemingly changing his plans. Once Oboro realise that Gintoki, Tsukyou and Nobume had disguised as Naraku members to stop their departure he gets pulled back by Gintoki who had been cured from the needle poison thanks to Sasaki Isaburo's help. In his second fight with Gintoki, Gintoki tricks him into accidentally impale Sada Sada with several poison needles. Later on both their swords shatter and Gintoki uses the broken Bokutou to impale Oboro after a large drop from the Bakufu palace roof, seemingly killing him. It turned out that Oboro had survived by distorting his accupuncture meridians even so it took him a while to recover from the fight he then reported to the Tendoshu what happened and confirmed the true enemies that they should face are Yoshida Shouyou's students. Oboro was going to use Sada Sada as bait to lure Takasugi Shinsuke but he was too late as Sada Sada had already been killed by Takasugi himself. Oboro encounters Imai Nobume, there it is revealed that they knew each other in the past as Oboro refered Nobume as Mukuro and she had a Naraku tattooed behind her neck as proof of membership. He then explained that the next time they would meet it would be as enemies, and before leaving Oboro asked if Gintoki and Takasugi were similiar to whom Nobume replied that they were not quite similar as one seeks to protect what Shouyou left behind and the other to destroy it. She also says that the both of them had eyes filled with despair. Shogun Assassination Arc Oboro with his Naraku soldiers arrived at the Iga tunnel throwing his blade at Takasugi. He tells both Gintoki and Takasugi that he reminded them not to waste lives taken by their master. He also tells them that divine revelations conveyed by the Yatagarasu are not given twice. After Oboro explains about Tokugawa"s new position as the new shogun he commits his order to kill off the injured Gintoki and Takasugi for good. However when he tries to clash down Gintoki Takasugi wakes up and thrust a surprise attack to Oboro in which result losing his left eye as Takasugi see it as a repayment for his own I that he took to him in the Joui War. Once Kagura and Kamui arrives to assist, Oboro recalls about Shouyou Yoshida while he was in in prison and the "words" he spoke of about humans weaknesses and their freedom. As a result at the present, Oboro decides to withdraw his troups as he tells Gintoki and Takasugi to continue fighting if that is their fate as Shouyou's disciples. Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Later on a one-eyed Oboro appears before Nobume and claimed that her works under the Mimawarigumi had pleased the Tendoshuu, much to her dismay. He then asked her that she could return to the Naraku. Later on the prison island Kokujou Oboro and his naraku forces ambushes Yoroshiwa and the Shinsengumi on a hanging cliff in their attempt to rescue Kondo Isao and Matsudarai. When they eventually managa to break through they all would find themselves before Oboro"s forces on one side together with Nobume"s Mimawarigumi on another side. Everyone then splits off as Hijikata heads off to Kondo"s direction while Sougo and Gintoki groups fights againts Oboro"s and Nobume"s group at the scene. Gintoki engages in another personal fight with Oboro while everyone else fights of the rest. During the fight Oboro tells Gintoki that it looks like he had inherited not only the death Shogun"s will but also Takasugis. Oboro then tells Gintoki about Isaburo Sasaki"s past and his true true intentions for rising up in the world to become everyone"s enemy, In which was for him to kill himseldf together with all other samurais on the island, resulting in trying to end the samurai era. Not shortly after his speech, Tendoshu fleets arrives from behind Oboro who had come to kill everyone including the Mimawarigumi in a attempt to stop their revolution before it would reach higher. See Also Battles * Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists